Cryptic
Cryptic is the Atealan version of the Rogue base class and is only available to Rogues. It is obtained in Atrea (the Anomaly) by talking to Etaos in Book 2. Complete the "Mind Chamber" from him to unlock the class and skills. This class requires a Dragon Amulet. Cryptic uses a special mechanic called Paranoia, which increases Crit chance over time. Skills * Steal a Potion! ** 30 MP, 2 CD ** Has a 50% chance of healing you the amount one of your HP potions would heal you. * Aimed ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 175% damage. ** Applies 'Aimed' for 5 turns. *** Bonus to Hit +30. * Psychic Kick ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Mind Kicked' for 19 turns. *** Flee -100. ** Note that this skill is completely useless as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Throw ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 275% Pierce damage. * Psychic Cage ** 27 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 180% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. * Illusion ** 15 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Illusion' for 4 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +180. * Rapid Attack ** 15 MP, 2 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack. ** Attacks for 2 hits of 175% damage. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Illusionary Veil ** 20 MP, 9 CD ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Applies 'Stealth' for 4 turns. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +140. ** Applies 'Stealth' for 5 turns. *** Crit +30. * Backstab ** 15 MP, 1 CD ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Only available while 'Stealth' from Illusory Veil is active. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 250% damage. * Mind Crush ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 45% damage. ** Inflicts 'Neuron Discharge', a 30% damage + stat damage Poison DoT for 5 turns. * Mind Pierce ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 47% damage to your enemy's MP. * Wild Daggers ** 25 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 140% damage to all enemies. * Mental Torture ** 20 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -60. * Mental Assassination ** 25 MP, 14 ** Attacks for 1 hit of 250% damage with +200 Crit. ** Damage is increased by 15% per 'Paranoia' stack, capped at 325% with 5 stacks. ** Resets 'Paranoia' stacks to 0. Mechanics Cryptic naturally has a 2.00x critical hit modifier, up 25% from most classes. Paranoia * Every battle starts with 0 stacks. * Each 'Paranoia' stack increases +10 Crit, rolling independently of your Crit stat. * Using any Cryptic skill except Mental Assassination adds 'Paranoia' stack by 1, capping at 5. * Mental Assassination resets 'Paranoia' to 0 stacks when used. Rotation Strategy This class is very powerful in terms of defense as you have a lot of tools in your disposal. Keep in mind that the passive will help in terms of offense as it will increases your Crit chance for your Cryptic skills. To this end, you should run DEX and INT as you will need to use daggers and scythes as well as INT helps with the increasing Critical damage.Category:Class Category:DA Class